User blog:SamcedesandKlaineForever/Taylen's Sexuality Blog
Hey Team Taylen!!! Yep this was by far one of the best weeks ever. It was Sexuality week. And clearly I'm sexy. It's hard to define sexy. I mean for some people you're sexy by your attitude but for me, I'm sexy by body, mind, and spirit. I mean come on look at this body. There's no way you can tell me with a straight face that you don't want me. Because let's face it who doesn't want me? But there was some people you tried to rain on my parade. That Lyla girl. I mean and to think I could possibly want to be you know friends with her. She's like jealous of me! I don't know what her deal is. Actually, I do. She's mad because I don't return her feelings. I mean come on Lyla...........you're hot and all. But we'd never work. I can't fit in you messed up and screwed up world. Plus I don't roll in that direction. And you don't need a girlfriend hotter than you. But I will admit I was surprised that she actually stood up to me. I thought she was one of those girls whose bark was worse than bite. I mean yeah she can talk but like she'd ever try to actually fight me. I mean come on do you really wanna mess with these claws. I'd rip all that fake, oily hair out of her head. I won!!!!! I'm so happy!! Mark Salling was on. And man is he fine!!! He's like an ultimate hottie. I made sure I really worked it for him. I know why he chose me...........uh hello because he wanted me! What guy wouldn't? But he seriously turned me on. Like every time he smiled at me I totally felt something in my lady loins. I'd be lying if I said I didn't. Must be nice for Dianna, Naya, and Lea. Considering they've kissed him plenty times. But without a doubt, if he kissed me just once, I'd take him to that ultimate Cloud Nine. But really winning was awesome. I mean I worked really hard, and I mean sexuality is what I'm good at. This week was mine to win. I earned it. And just like this week, I'm gonna continue to rock the stage. Because that's what I do. I go out there and I show them what talent actually is. Because no one is more fabulous on that stage but me! Before I get to my favorite thing about this week, there's something that I noticed. I've never really realized it until today, but this Ryan guy has a lot of talent. I mean he is a nice, not as good male version of me. And there's something about him that I like. If I make a true friend here, it's gonna be him. He just seems so comfortable in his skin like me. I feel like he has no regrets and I respect that. You can't have regrets when you're on this show! This is a compettion not the talent show the local community center is throwing! Now to my favorite part making out with Gray. Did I tell ya or did I tell ya? I knew I was gonna kiss him sooner or later. Because come on, he's hot.......I'm hot. Aphrodite told the gods we were meant for each other. Kissing him was like electric. There were so many sparks! So not only is he good at standing there and being hot. He's a good kisser too. I'm telling you Graylen is like gonna happen. That's all for tonight. Because I really do need my beauty sleep. To all the haters that thought I wouldn't win, well I did. Take that bitches!!! It's not you it's me. We have creative differences..............I'm creative..............you're different. To all my fans remember listen, smile, and agree and then do whatever the hell you want to. Kisses! Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts